A Single Scream: 1
by Sapphire Msera
Summary: Cassidy Rieck is a cold-blooded killer. Literally. His only goal in life is to serve his vampire state. He is the top researcher... the best of the best. Too bad the best of the better is out to drain him and his state dry... and not just of funds.
1. Chapter 1

The Murderer

"Do you know anything about me? No," She continued, without waiting for him to answer her clearly rhetorical question. "You just think you know me but really don't even care enough to try! You're just a dimwitted human who thinks they know everything. You call me insecure? Damn you." She walked out of the room, with tears in her eyes.

Cassidy watched Lily go without moving. His arms were folded tight across his chest and his jaw muscles were stiff. His cold black eyes were expressionless, absorbing all the light in the room, leaving it darker than it should be, more mysterious. Clearly she would need to be disposed of. She had been an interesting one however. Lots of emotion, lots of drama, she never failed to spark his interest for the reason behind those feelings. However, now she was past her prime, past her use to him. Past her use to the study. Sighing, he took out his notebook, and a white, narrow pen, made to look like a fang. Finding the last blank page, he lifted the pen and wrote:

Lily Murray, 17yr - Subject 23- 3:19 PM on January 14th- Subject was rather testy today and got into a fight. The fight was a pivotal point of our 'relationship' where I simply let her rant at me as I was late to pick her up and then accused her of being rather annoyingly insecure. This point seems to be a norm of human girls. Shall we ever find one that is different? Perhaps not. We must take note of this in our study of humans. Lily is past her use to us, so I will need to dispose of her. This is good I suppose, as I was getting rather hungry and this human food is absolutely disgusting.

- Last encounter. Cassidy Rieck

Later that night Lily was walking from the student lounge to her car. She had just met with her brother who was in college at Portland. Jingling her keys in her hands, she looked around nervously. She felt as if something dark, foreboding, was watching her. It may have been how the dark shadows of the forest seemed to jump beside her, long thin shadows reaching out to pull her in. The mist and the cold seeped through her, adding to the scare. The hairs on her arms rose, though she was not cold. A kind of premonition. A strange presence seemed to lurk in the shadows, waiting. She shivered, not just from the cold. Laughing nervously at herself, she tried to keep the panic from surfacing. She could see the lights of the parking lot, and focused on them. 'Nothing there,' she chanted inside her head, as she quickened her pace to get by the forest. A flash of light seemed to move out of the darkness and grab her, whisking away into the forest, and disappeared with her into the trees. For only a second she lay numb in the arms, mind not fast enough to keep up with the rapid change in events, the rapid movement. The next second, her mind registered the arms she felt around her, then the empty air that curled around her body. In a huff, she was suddenly dropped onto the hard, forest ground, but jumped to her feet, knees stinging at the shock they'd absorbed when she was dropped. She screamed, turning to face the person who grabbed her. His hood was up and he caught her flailing fist faster than she thought was possible as it flew towards his face. Her arm ached, having been stopped before its intended target, the bones seeming to bunch together. She twisted her arm, trying to break free of his grasp, however he did not budge. A light breeze ruffled the trees, and the leaves made a light whispery sound as they brushed together. Her attacker's hood fell back, as the wind blew underneath it. Lily was momentarily stunned as she noticed the attacker was her boyfriend. Heart still beating frantically, she stared at him wide eyed in confusion.

"Oh, good gracious Cass, it's you. You scared me half to death." She stopped, scrutinizing his face.

He laughed. His eyes were glowing red, his 'contacts' out. His pale skin was illuminated in the moonlight, and Lily gasped, her heart beat speeding up, if possible. "Oh my God…"

Her eyes widened in panic, and his silver fangs gleamed, elongating. She opened her mouth to scream, and he lunged at her, tackling her to the ground, one hand constricting her windpipe. It was a stone-cold, hard grasp, and her fingers desperately clawed at his hand. 'Can't breathe!' her body murmured to her before the spots started to dance before her eyes. Her eyes were wide in terror as he body slowly relaxed, each organ stopping singularly. He chuckled maliciously, releasing her throat. Her body was still as he bent down, lips brushing hers in one last kiss. He moved his lips down her jaw to her exposed neck, and licked the area, numbing it, before he clamped down hard. He sucked eagerly, but savored the taste. It flowed over his tongue richly, and he closed his eyes. Her beating heart slowed, then stopped, and he sucked faster, not wanting his meal cold. Finally, he looked down, realizing that she was almost drained. It was like sucking the last of a milkshake out of a straw. He sighed, pulling back, feeling the last drop slide down the back of his throat. Picking up the girl, he ran swiftly through the forest, bounding away swiftly like a gazelle. A shadowy figure watched him leave. Picking her way through the forest behind him, she followed his scent, it was sickly sweet.

"Hmmm…" she murmured, brow furrowing. She stopped, looking down at the item that reeked of his smell. There was a notebook, black but for two white pointed lines. She flipped it open. "Carley Furrena. Leah Mactino. Sarah Turran." She flipped through the entries, gasping at the sheer number of what she realized were dead teenage girls, their name and age printed next to each other. She flipped to the last entry. "Lily Murray."

She pocketed the notebook, taking off after the man. She watched him flit through the trees. He literally flew over the ground, missing trees, and leaping over large rocks and boulders. The figure followed easily, as agile as him. Soon he slowed, and stepped into a clearing. Right in the middle was a large lake. It was deep and completely black, it looked almost bottomless. Next to it was a stone fence. It was one of the old, Irish-country fences that went with green pastures and sunny days. But here it was, under the dark night sky, cloudy without many stars visible, next to a black lake, surrounded by a dense forest. The fence was broken, some parts falling down. It looked natural. The figure watched intently as he set the girl down, and grabbed a large boulder. Behind it was a large amount of twine, concealed in the cracks of the walls. It looked natural too, as twine and fences are common on farms. With a start, the figure realized that there was no farm. Just forest. The man pulled out a length, ripping off a section with his bare hands. He placed the boulder back in place, concealing his spot, then picked out another larger boulder. Carrying this over to the girl, it thudded when he dropped it on the wet grass next to her body. He knelt, placing his lips against the skin of her arm. He was moving his head in strange ways, bringing it back and forth, side to side, and in circles. The figure crept closer to the edge of the woods, frowning, trying to see what he was doing. He lifted the arm, bringing his head back, to admire his work. She squinted to see the word that he'd scratched into her arm with his fangs.

"Lily Murray?" She muttered to herself, not sure if that was really the word. The letters were pale, no blood seeping from the cuts. And as soon as she thought she'd known what it said and leaned closer for a better look, the moonlight caught the exposed limb, making reading it impossible, even for her sharp eyes. Apparently the man was pleased however, because he dropped the arm, and twined her wrists together.

"What is he doing? She's dead." The figure murmured. There was no need to tie her up. She wouldn't walk away. However he proceeded to tie her feet with the same wire, and then ripped the rest off. The long twine stretched from her hands to her feet, and he tied the extra twine to that, then knotted it around the boulder, in several directions. He picked up the boulder, the girl dangling like a swing below it. With a mighty heave and a grunt, the girl and the stone went flying into the depths of the lake. The glassy surface shuddered violently, and spray blew everywhere, as, with a mighty splash, the contraption sank into the water. He stood for a moment, staring and watching the violent ripples. Then he glanced at his watch, and began patting his pockets, trying to find something. He froze, frowning, eyes wide. 'He's looking for his notebook.' The figure realized, as he whipped around, speeding towards her. She quickly slipped away, her cloak hiding her. The man paid no attention to her, whether he saw her or not, but followed his trail back. She dropped the notebook at the edge of the lake, hoping he would not come back before she'd left. She looked down at it. 'I wonder what his name is…' With a sigh, she picked it up and flipped open to the first entry. There, at the bottom, was a signature. Cassidy Rieck. She dropped it again, and crept back into the forest, waiting to follow him. She carefully squinted, waiting, at the dark book on the wet pebbly sand.

Cassidy frowned, having reached the spot where he'd murdered the girl, and still not having found the notebook. He searched the trail back to the lake carefully, catching a scent, though he wasn't sure of what. It followed him back to the lake, and was especially strong in one concentrated area. Right where he'd been standing. He frowned, and walked forwards, sniffing hesitantly. He stumbled, tripping over a small, black object. Cursing, and looking down, he stared at the familiar fang sign on the top of his secret journal. Smiling slowly, he bent and picked it up. Flipping through it, he frowned noticing that several of the pages were damp. The smell was overpowering on the notebook, but Cassidy shrugged it off. 'Whatever animal followed me here must have peed on this thing.' He grimaced.

"A rest day today, then go clubbing tomorrow. Subject number 24, I believe…" He spoke aloud to himself, confirming what his schedule would be.

He turned, and walked swiftly through the damp, misty woods, wet with dew and fog, and arrived at his home, just as the sun was rising. The sun seemed to change him. His fangs receded, his skin tanned to a more natural color. His iris's started to turn brown, changing from the shocking red. By the time he'd reached his house, he looked like a teenage boy, beautiful in his perfect tanned complexion, golden blond hair that was cute in a messy way. His eyes were almond shaped, nose small and soft. He walked calmly through the front door, it wasn't locked, and shut it carefully, and quietly behind him. The figure looked at the numbers on his house. '40' she thought. 'What street?' She turned and started to run to the green street signs. 'This is a nice neighborhood,' she thought. The houses were well kept, each lawn mowed to perfection, each rosebush in full bloom. The houses' paint weren't chipping, and the driveways had been recently blacktopped. With a jolt, she realized she'd already past the street sign. With a frustrated growl, she turned around, catching her hood before it blew off, and ran back. Looking at the green sign, she read the words Willow Pond Way. Nodding to herself, she ran to the edge of the woods, then took off at full speed. Flitting around trees, she peered through the mist, looking for the warehouse. 'There it is!' she thought to herself. Speeding towards it, she opened the door and closed it with a loud bang behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

The Lab

Cassidy woke from his day nap, and went in to give the lab the research results. They had received the body last night, and were currently adding physical descriptions to the study as well. He was handed a black folder from the receptionist, who eyed him lustfully.

"Go see the Boss in the assignment room," she told him, staring. He rolled his eyes. Women. Always staring at him. And he got so sick of it sometimes. Love wasn't real- he knew it was all based on infatuation, on the lust that glittered blackly in her hollow eyes. But he flashed her a full smile, every one of his perfect white teeth gleaming,

"Thanks."

"No problem," she breathed, and he turned to walk down the hallway. He could feel her gaze on him until he turned the corner. Sighing, he shook his head, letting the smile slip off his face as he headed for the blue assignment room. He opened his folder as he continued down the hallway. This assignment was to have black hair, as part of her criteria.

"Hey! Cassidy, my man!" A large vampire with crinkly, kind eyes walked towards Cass, arms outstretched.

"Judas! How are you?" They embraced, each thumping the other on the back once.

"We got your last girl in sector 14B. Heard they're adding physical descriptions to your study, huh?" Judas asked. He was the top autopsist, but rather than discovering cause of death, he researched what the differences between death and life were. What was different besides the obvious, like the heart stopping. His studies sounded ultimately boring to Cass, but then Judas thought Cass's were too risky. So they were well matched with their research and studies.

"Yeah, they like making it hard on me." Cass smiled. "Next one's gotta have black hair. What does that mean to you?"

"Well, she'll probably have a bunch of secrets you'll have to uncover." Judas smiled, winked, and pointed to his straight, slicked back into a ponytail, black hair. "I know I do."

Cass laughed, "Maybe they'll have me do some research on the organization sometime, and I'll get to do a background check on everyone."

"If they would ask anyone, it would be you." Judas shook his head. "Not sure how you do it man, but you are supremely good."

"You flatter me, Judas."

"Not in the slightest, my friend."

"Well," Cass looked at the black wall clock, "I have a meeting to attend. Catch you around? It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Oh, only a couple months since your last girlfriend," Judas smiled his kind smile, "Think you'll ever find one you're… 'infatuated' with?" he used Cass's word for the term love. Cass knew what he meant anyway.

"Well, I've been _infatuated_ by many girls before, but none of them have had black hair." He arched one perfect eyebrow; that comment causing the tension to spike. "Good day."

"And to you."

Cassidy nodded, and started once more for the room. Judas was constantly harping on him for his views on the subject of love. His wife Cornelia, who had hair as black as coal, and he were so totally infatuated that they gave each other little kisses in the hallway, sometimes even in front of the boss. And so Judas was convinced that love existed. Because he thought he was in love. 'If only he could tell how wrong he was,' Cass thought sadly, closing the folder, and walking twice as fast to the blue room. He knocked on the door then waited before entering. The Boss got mad if you opened the door on an assignment meeting. He shut the door behind him, and sat across from the man, setting his folder on the glass table.

"Hello, Cassidy."

"Hello, Sir," Cass smiled, "It's nice to be back, even for such a short time."

"Yes, I'm fortunate to be able to stay here all year long," Gavin smiled in return before leaning forward, elbows on the table and long, skeletal fingers forming a bridge for his chin to rest on. "So, first I'd like to inform you of what's been going on here. We have heard rumors from the Gossimer clan that Serenae has doubled their number of spies. Several of our top field researchers like you have gone missing."

"How many?" Cass asked, frowning.

"Two of our 'children', four of our 'elderly' and three of our middle age." Gavin's expression was grave, "We've lost Rebecca's team, Justin, and Annie's team."

"Justin? But he was one of our best undercover…" Cass stared at him in shock.

"I know. You need to be careful. Obviously this spy is dangerous. The Gossimer's are spreading two rumors, the first is that Serenae has doubled, the second is that Serenae has one spy that exceeds their other pathetic excuses. If you see anyone suspicious tailing you, notify us immediately. We can send reinforcements. Any suspicious activity should be reported."

"Will do, Gavin," Cass nodded, "Which rumor is most likely to be true?"

"Most likely?" Gavin pursed his lips as he thought, "I'm not sure. Probably that they doubled their numbers. Annie's team was found dead together. I don't think one spy from Serenae could do that. They've only had one other half good spy, and that was ten years ago at least."

"I'll be on the lookout," Cass promised. "Now, about this assignment..."

"Yes, good to stay on task. As usual, your last research did not disappoint us. Your charts were detailed, as well as all the paperwork you did on the girl last night. We were impressed that you took mind-chemical readings on yourself as well as her. It gave us an extra view. Now, your new assignment. We're looking for a girl with black hair who you find attractive, to see if the hair color has any effect on love."

"Alright. Anyone specific in mind?" Cass was sitting erect in his chair, already thinking of his new subject, no doubt.

"No," Gavin's lip twitched, hinting a smile, "But we got you a ticket to the Vampire Ball. It's tomorrow at nine thirty. The ticket is in the folder. I hope you enjoy your rest day. Thank you for coming in."

"No problem," Cassidy dipped his head in a small nod, as he got up to leave. He closed the folder.

"And Cassidy?" he called.

"Yes?"

"Remember. Report any suspicious activity. We don't want to lose you too. Don't get cocky."

"Of course, Sir." He nodded, and stepped out of the room. He swallowed as he walked through the hallways, not sure how this new danger would affect his research. But then he laughed-- albeit uneasily, but still he laughed-- away his concerns. He was the best fighter and researcher at Gushi. No one could touch him. 'I'll be fine,' he convinced himself as he walked past the receptionist, who batted her eyelashes. He peeked through the front window to make sure the coast was clear to go outside. All humans thought this was a condemned warehouse, and that all the doors were blocked. He chuckled as he ran swiftly through the forest towards his house. They were so stupid. The doors didn't open because they simply needed keys. Not because the building was decrepit. Far from it, with its billions of dollars in expensive technology hidden in titanium reinforced walls. He reached his house in mere minutes though it was miles away. He patted down his wind-ruffled hair, then walked inside to his luxury bachelor pad.


	3. Chapter 3

Subject 24

His alarm clock rudely awoke him much too early the eve of the ball. His eyes snapped open, and he glared at the numbers. 8:30. Sighing, he slipped out of the bed, stretching his stiff limbs. Vampires didn't move much in sleep. He walked over to his closet, throwing the door open, and flipping through the clothes. His black, ruffled silk top and black pants would work perfectly. He slicked his hair back, laughing as he touched it up. For the final touch, he dyed one streak white, before patting it back into place. Frowning when it wouldn't stay, he pressed it down harder, then took out that nasty sticky spray to keep it in place. When he was satisfied, he checked his reflection in the mirror, and let his white fangs extend over bright red lips that matched a duller cherry in his eyes. Smiling to himself, he turned to the door, and swiftly walked out, flicking the lights off behind him. Starting his car, he pulled carefully out of his driveway, checking to make sure that none of the neighborhood's children were playing in his lawn. Not that they would dare. Turning onto Hosenfield Road, his black convertible streaked silently through the streets; a shadow. He screeched to a halt in front of the parking lots entrance, having almost missed the turn into the large old theater. He rolled his window down part way. The teen who was standing and taking parking money, sighed and muttered under his breath which swirled around him. The fall was a little on the chilly side this, year. Cold.

"Are you here for the Vampire Ball?" He sounded bored.

"Yes. How much is parking?" Cassidy asked, his voice as chilly as the changing air.

"Uh, five dollars, sir. Unless you have a parking ticket." The boy straightened, shivering. Something about Cassidy's voice scared him- it was a menacing sound. 'Don't be silly. He's probably practiced that voice all week in the mirror, just for the occasion. Total drama geek.' He attempted to placate himself as he took the crisp five that was slipped out of the tinted window. The black car leapt to life as it accelerated into the parking lot. He swerved into a tight spot, narrowly avoiding the pink van on the one side, and the blood red Ferrari on the other.

'Nice taste… I hope that the owner of that one is a she. With black hair.' He smiled, and licked his descending fangs.

He cut the engine, opening the door, then slamming it shut. He walked across the parking lot, gracefully, silver fangs and ivory face glinting in the soft moonlight. The boy stared and shook his head. 'Those look too real…' The man's head turned sharply, red, glowing eyes piercing the boy's. His eyes widened, and he screamed, turning, and running. 'Too real! Too real!' Cassidy growled, out-running the teen before he could take three steps. He grabbed the boy, putting a hand over his mouth.

"Relax!" He hissed, "It isn't real. I'm entering the best costume contest." He easily pacified the boy's conscious, relaxing him, willing him to forget the event.

"Wha… What?" The boy muttered. "What happened?"

"You fainted," Cassidy lied easily, carrying the boy back, his fangs having receded, his eyes back to their normal cherry color. "Do you remember anything?" He checked the boy's memory to make sure he'd erased all events back to when he'd entered the parking lot. He slipped another five into the boy's hand. "I'd just given you my parking money."

"O…oh" the boy looked surprised as he stared at the five in his hand, "I don't remember."

"That's alright," Cassidy replied condescendingly, his lips twitching in contempt, "Just get back to your job." He set the boy back on his feet. The boy nodded mechanically. As Cassidy turned back towards the moon, his skin returned to the chalky pallor it had been, red seeped back into his eyes, and his fangs elongated. His cape flew out behind him as he walked in the door, into the flashing disco lights. There was 'blood punch' in the fountain, most likely cranberry juice and red dye. He considered tasting some, but then decided against it. It might make him miss real blood punch, and with so many humans around, now would not be a good time to lose control. He mingled with the human women around. There were barely any girls with black hair, and most, in his opinion, were downright ugly or worse. There were no pretty girls here with black hair, which frustrated him. He would pick one of the ugly girls later, he decided, walking over to the judges table. This would be a treat- watching them judge a vampire to see how vampric they looked. They seemed impressed, it was obvious this was the first time they'd seen such a costume tonight. Cassidy was only slightly suspicious that he seemed to be the only vampire there. It was unlike most of his kind to show up where there could be trouble, like Serenae. He spent minimum effort looking at the judge's minds. They seemed impressed by the red 'contacts', long silver fangs and extensive care he took putting on his 'make up.'

"Look at the perfection," one of the judges muttered, "All the way up to the hair line, and it must be sweat proof. I'm giving him a ten. His fangs, his eyes, it's just too much. Can't be out-done."

"Agreed," said another. "I haven't seen any men better than his yet, and we only have another twenty five minutes till we announce the winners."

"Sir, what did you say your name was? Your vampiric name, naturally." The one man asked politely.

"Blood Moon," Cassidy laughed, as they wrote down his Gushi code-name. They stared at him, then nervously twittered, as his fangs caught the light.

Cassidy smiled dazzling the female judges once more before walking away slowly. He was the winner, there was no doubt. His eyes swept the room, and not another vampire was spotted. The humans could always try, but they'd never match him. It was simple for him to determine who was vampire, who was human. There were no other clans present, which was just as well. Darthorn, Gossimer, Kilsha, Serenae –his mouth twisted into a sneer- and Torkut, had no business here. He waited anxiously for midnight, when they would announce the female winner, and he could go home. He was jittery and anxious, barely paying attention to the black haired human who was babbling in front of him. Her fangs were crooked, and she was wearing glasses. Thick glasses. It was a terrible costume. 'Vampires don't wear glasses because they have perfect vision. Duh.' He thought to himself trying to restrain from rolling his eyes, 'she won't be the female winner…' He sighed quietly, nodding occasionally to whatever she was blathering about. Finally, one of the judges walked onto the stage, after what felt like ages, having been bored to death.

"It's been a blood-curdling evening, and now it's time to announce the best dressed vampires." Her chipped red fingernails clutched the envelopes tightly. The crowd screamed, turning to face the stage. "We have a male and female winner this year!"

Cassidy smiled. 'I'm sure to win the male. Which of these poorly dressed females is going to be picked?'

"Our best dressed vampire is…" She dropped the red envelope and tore the silver one in half, momentarily freezing as she ripped the paper inside. Holding the two halves together, her face pink under streaky white make-up, she read, "Blood Moon!"

Cassidy laughed, and walked up to the stage, elegantly letting his black cape trail out behind him. The crowd clapped as they took in his 'costume', and several whistled. He turned and bowed graciously, a small sneer on his lips before they wrapped the black cape edged with silver around his neck.

"Congratulations," she shook his hand, smiling and winking at him. He nodded, flashing her a grin as he went over to stand on the right side of the stage. She stared after him for a moment, before shaking herself back into reality.

"And now," she said, picking up the red envelope from the floor then letting everyone's excitement build, "The best of the women," she ripped open the envelope, "Silver Fang!" A young female parted the crowd, taking everyone's breath away, including Cassidy's. Her dress was black satin, and it looked as if she had draped a silver spider web over it from the hips down. As she walked, it flared out around the hem, as if there was thin, silver, silken snakes twisting around her. The dress had a dark red satin stripe around the hips where it stretched tight to show off her hourglass figure and tiny, petite waist. Her fingernails were long and black with red teardrops placed perfectly in the middle of each. Her twisted black hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, spilling down across her back. Her silver, jeweled necklace dripped down her long elegant neck, disappearing into the v-neck of her dress. She gracefully walked on her black sexy heels, calmly floating up the stairs and moving her hair out of the way for them to tie the cape around her neck. Cassidy blinked, staring. He hadn't seen her the whole night- he knew he'd have remembered her if he had. She was beautiful, by vampire or human standards. Her make-up was done to perfection, and her red eyes glowed like his. Her long ivory fangs dipped down below her chin. Like most vampires, she was thin and skeletal. His eyes narrowed. Perhaps she was a vampire… but no, as she came to stand by him she tripped over the black hem of her dress, walking more quickly as the crowd laughed. He rolled his eyes, scolding himself. 'Of course she isn't a vampire! No vampire would trip like that.' Every vampire of the six clans, was exceptionally graceful. She hurried to his side, sweet, over-powering perfume blowing in his direction. He smiled and resisted the urge to gag, instead turning to her.

"Time for the final dance! Play a slow one, Kiki!" The woman shouted to the DJ. She gestured to the two winners, "Well? Dance!"

Cassidy smiled, and took her hand, leading her to center stage. He placed one arm around her hips, his palm gently pressing against hers. She placed her free hand on his shoulder. She was still inches shorter than him even in her heels, which he noted with satisfaction.

"Kiki?" He asked the DJ, "Can we have a waltz?" even quieter he asked her, "Do you waltz?"

"A bit," she winked, "You look paler up close."

"You look less pale. I can see a hint of peach underneath all that white make-up." He smiled. He could detect the faint green of her eyes under her red contacts, too. The song started, and he gracefully began leading. She followed just as easily. Together they were a beautiful pair that demanded the attention of the room. The ball stopped dancing to watch the whispering partners. The song seemed to last forever, as the smoothly whirled around the stage. Slowly, it wound to a close, and he dipped her to the floor. Their palms were not sweaty, though his was warmed by hers, to an almost normal temperature. She had not seemed to notice how cold he had been at first.

"What is your real name? I mean, besides Silver Fang." he shouted, as everyone burst into applause, loud cat calls vibrating into his ears. He ground his teeth audibly.

"Sarah Black," she smiled. "And you are…?"

"Cassidy Rieck. It was a pleasure meeting you." He bowed to her, and she curtsied back, though her gown was too tight to properly do so.

"And you." She smiled, and he could see the faint crack where her fangs were attached to her smaller canine teeth. 'See? Not real. But very good anyways. If it weren't for my extra vision, I wouldn't be able to see it.' He smiled back at her, and then took her hand and kissed the back delicately.

"Will I have the pleasure of meeting you again?" he asked, the words much more formal than the tone. She laughed.

"Well, perhaps I could call you…" she winked and flashed him a coy grin, "Do you have a number?"

"3-6-2-1-6-5-5. Can I have yours?"

"Hm," she pulled her sleek, black cell phone from the v-neck of her dress and daintily punched the numbers into her it, careful not to break a nail, "Nope." She turned on her heel, silver web spinning out around her. "See you later, Cassidy. I had a magnificent time." She started down the stage steps, then parted the crowd to the exit. He watched her leave, expression a mixture of fury and disbelief. She disappeared out the door of the crowded room.

o o o

"Mission part one accomplished." She murmured to herself, as she strode into the moonlight. Her pale skin glistened, real, as well as covered in make-up. Her disguise had worked perfectly, the pretend trip, the red contacts glued over green contacts to go over her red eyes, even the perfume to hide her clan scent. She'd been her vampire self for the judges early on, then excused herself to apply white make-up, red contacts, and fake fangs —keeping her own fangs uncomfortably inside her gums. She was positive that he didn't suspect anything. She touched an earpiece-- a small black microphone was hidden in her dress, a camera tucked just behind her left ear.

"Silver Fang to Red Halo." She spoke softly, glancing around her, as she made her way to her red Ferrari.

"Red Halo to Silver Fang." The voice crackled back, "Mission task one accomplished? Subject found, and hooked?"

"CR found and hooked. His code is Blood Moon, looking him up on the database. I also have his number." She smiled, pleased with herself.

"Date set?" 'Red Halo' asked curiously.

"No. I wanted to check in with you first." She smirked, she had handled this perfectly.

"Very good. Report to base. Over and out." He chuckled before setting down the microphone and ear piece. Silver Fang was the best undercover of the organization, perfect for such a difficult job. She could disappear from anyone, thought things through, and immediately followed orders. Her level of detail was amazing, and she never slacked. She would always get the job done too, no matter what clan the vampire was from, no matter how young or how old. If Serenae, the clan, wanted them dead she would kill them. So far her record was two Darkthorn, and six Gossimer. But most impressive, she had caught, interrogated, and killed nine Gushi. Serenae now had all their records of studies, which could prove helpful in years to come. And now Silver Fang was on her way back from her tenth Gushi researcher that she'd discovered and hooked. And not only that, she informed them it was the Blood Moon- top researcher and already failed project.

"Red Halo?" The voice sounded in his doorway, and he jumped slightly. "Silver Fang! How do you do that?" She laughed, striding casually into the room. "You look stunning Sarah." He murmured, standing up, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She laughed, "Don't I always?" she returned the hug, leaning her head on his chest.

"Why don't you write a report in the morning, you look a little tired." He smiled, knowing the clan couldn't have picked a better family unit partner for him. Arranged unions did work out sometimes. Other times, it did not. That was most often the case. But his 'wife' was just right for him, and he was just right for her. He knew it. There was no one that could break them apart now.

"No, I'll write it now. I don't want to lose any of the details in sleep." She frowned at the thought, and rubbed her eyes. "I followed him around after I finished my alteration of my appearance. As he mingled, trying to find subject 24 I'm guessing, he didn't appear to have choose anyone. However he seemed very interested in me. I think that if I do call him back he'll make me his newest project.

I was looking through the files at his house. His assignment this time has to have black hair. Like mine. We were in luck there. I wish we knew why they were bothering with these idiotic studies."

"What?" he asked, brow furrowing.

She sighed, he could be so slow at times. It irritated her. "There has to be a reason that he's dating then murdering these girls, but keeping track of everything they do. What research question do they have him working on?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." He smiled reassuringly then sat down at his desk, staring at his computer. She sighed again.

"Goodnight Josh." There was no reply, so she left.

'He didn't even ask me how my day was.' She thought as she set out of his room. 'But he is my boss. And future family unit partner. Professional relationships are good.' She quickly reminded herself, 'And I'm sure he's very busy. He doesn't have time to discuss how you 'feel'. Feelings are for sissies.' She took the cape off and fiddled with the key to her room as she left the warehouse, heading for her lonely apartment.

10


End file.
